Precious Memories
by iDoodleAzu
Summary: I know it's been a long time, but I'm back mom!" ...No response / "It's okay. Please don't cry anymore, we love you, don't you know that?" I heard a sweet whisper to my ear. - For Marry's Birthday


Title: **Precious Memories**

Fandom: **Kagerou Project**

Rating: **K for Kozakura Marry : D**

Warnings: **Grammar Mistakes, Derpy Writing, Slight Fluff, Feels, Bit Rushed**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Kagerou Project or Mekakucity Actors. Neither does Mary and Shion and MekaMeka Dan. They belong to Jin.**

Notes:** Dedication**** to Marry's birthday ^^ ****Happy Advanced Birthday, Marry :3 SetoMarry FTW. And why is it rushed is because I need to make another fanfic for special someone in another anime (Which is hard for me to think what genre will I make ugh. Also, because his birthday is on July 20th *winks for those who knows him*)**

******Without further ado,, please enjoy reading!**

******.**

* * *

5:30 A.M. July 21

I walked to the evergreen forest on where my old home with my mom was. It was still dark, light fog floating around the forest. I can see dews all around on the forest's dark, fresh green leaves. The air was so fresh and new I wanted to twirl around with my white fluffy hair swaying!

But, now I can't do that yet.

I walked in silence to my house. I wore my white jacket that Seto gave me. But I only added a patch of rose to make it pretty though. Also, I wore my usual blue dress with an apron and loose brown shoes. I glance around me, smiling and humming to keep me from being scared or anything. I noticed that I can see a blurry figure of a house. Even though the fog is blurring it, I'm sure that was already my house. I knew of it for sure.

I ran to my house, the fog slightly disappearing. Good timing! I unlocked the old wooden door with the key I always kept in my pocket of the apron. A clicked came. "Oh good, it still works..." I sighed in relief then smiled. I then opened the door that a creaking sound came with it. It freaks me a little, but nonetheless!

A ray had shown itself to the house.

I stepped inside on my old house. As each step I made, it made a cracking sound. The wood must've been old and weak now, huh. I also notice that some leaves—or vines – were already sprouting in some cracked walls.

I sighed, "How long must I've been gone now from here...?" My eyes caught something and stopped me from roaming around. I looked to the book I always read that had been lying to the old table that had been covering with vines now.

My eyes widen in realization.

"M-mom-!" I hurriedly walked to the other end of the abandoned house. I almost forgot that I came here for mom. When I opened the door, the thing that then was infront of me...

Was the grave of my mother...

I cracked a smile. "I'm back mother..." I then walk to the gravestone and kneel.

"I know it's been a long time, but I'm back mom!"

... No response answered me.

"A-ah, e-even I can't hear you what are you saying to me, I still believe you can hear me, right mom?"

...Still no response.

I didn't care anymore. I talked to my mother of what I had done good things for the past years, of how I met Seto, of how I met Mekakushi Dan.

"—And that's how I met them mom! They are really good you know! Danchou is a nice leader, Seto is hardworking but is kind at heart, Kano is a troublemaker which made us lively! Momo is an idol too! She has a pretty voice and is really kind and nice! Ene is a virus, which is close to Shintaro who I don't really talk too him much. And Hibiya and Konoha are nice too!

They are my friends and new family, mom.."

I believed that mom can hear me. And I know that she's happy for me...

Happy?

Happy for me?

After all that incident happened?

A pang of pain hit my heart. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Then a wind blew my hair to the side. Yellow leaves swayed as the wind danced. I blinked many times, not trying to cry.

"So mom, I'm going back now... okay?"

...

"I love you too, mom..."

* * *

7:00 A.M. July 21

I quietly return to the place where the hideout is. With my gloomy face, I finally am in front of the door. I tried to mask my emotions which did very well though.. So, I then opened the door.

"Happy birthday Marry-chan!"

"E-eh?" I manage to choke out. Worry then was on my face. No! I didn't want to cry in front of them.

"Happy birthday Marry! Hope you'll be happy this day!" Momo hugged me and then sided with the others. Seto then was left.

"Happy birthday, Marry. May you will be happy always now and forever." He then warmly hugged me. After a few seconds, he let me go and put a flower crown on my fluffy hair.

Tears then rolled down to my cheeks. "Th—" I couldn't finish my sentence because I already cried.

"Shh, Marry, don't cry," Seto cooed me. I still sobbed because I remember the time when I put a flower crown to my mom's head... she was smiling that day...

Tears were still there, and I wipe them away hastily with my arms. "It's okay. Please don't cry anymore, we love you, don't you know that?" Seto then calmly smiled at me and hugged me. I stopped crying when I heard a sweet whisper to my ear.

"_I'm so proud of my child is having new friends. I love you, Marry. Happy Birthday."_

"Thank you," I finally said it. Hugging Seto back tightly.

.

.

.

End


End file.
